where_the_wannabes_arefandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Pilot 'is the first episode of the series Where The Wannabes Are which will be released on August 28, 2015. Meet the Characters Would you like to meet the characters before reading the episode? ''see [[Characters|'''Characters]] 1: The Night Where It All Started Summary It's the night of the first day of school back in Whitfield town. The students were buzzing around the woods near Mainstream Lake as they are having a party for the first day of school. While some were hanging around the bonfire and some different spots, some were busy falling in love. But as the kids were having fun, some actually don't. A blonde curly hair walking towards the deep forest, she picks up a shovel from the ground, she's aiming at a couple who were seemingly to have sex. She hit the guy and left the girl to run. She chased the frightening girl as she was running for help, a hooded figure came out of nowhere and slashed her in the back with a knife and then went after the confused blonde girl. A guy can be seen from a distance who witnesses everything, he then fled the scene. During the same scene, another couple were arguing on a car while they were heading to the party. On the bridge, they saw a person in a black cloak with a balaclava who pushed down a body to the river, the couples were frightened and as just they are about to start the car, another killer approaches from the back of the car and killed both of them. While from the distance, there's another guy who also witnesses the whole scene. Script The first scene began as students were having fun at the party on the night of the first day of school at the woods near Mainstream Lake. While the kids were dancing, making out and hanging out with friends, a blonde girl with curly hair is seen as she walks alone into the deeper woods, she picks up a shovel from the ground and aims at a couple who were making love. Girl #1: Did you hear that noise? Guy #1: It's a rabbit. Girl #1: It's clearly not a rabbit. Guy #1: Come on, nobody's coming, let's get back to what we're doing. The couple continues to their intimate scene, just as the girl hear noises again. Girl #1: Someone's coming. The couple looked around from their place. The guy stood up. Guy #1: Who's there? (with a frustating voice) He went forward and the blonde girl starts hitting him. Girl #1 started screaming and running for help. The blonde girl chases her, just when she was about to kill her, a hooded figure came out of nowhere and immediately killed the frightening girl. Girl #1: *screaming* The blonde girl stopped chasing as well. Blonde Girl: *gasps The hoodie then went after her and killed her. From a distance, a guy witnesses the whole scene, his face was shown and he looked shocked. He then fled the scene. During the same scene, a couple were arguing on a car while they heading to Mainstream for the party. They are students as well. Girl #2: I ain't telling you what I did to that bitch! (the girl yelled at her boyfriend) Guy #1: Well don't 'cause I've had enough of your shit anyways. (the guy yelled back) Girl #2: Stop the car (girl shouting). I said “Stop the car" (girl shouting with an anger expression on her face). Guy #1: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. (guy apologizing) Girl #2: Stop the car, I need some air. Guy #1: Valerie, I'm sorry. Valerie stepped out of the car then she sees a person in a black cloak pushing down a body to the river. Valerie: Oh my God! Guy #1: Valerie, get in. Valerie got in the car again but the guy was unable to start the engine. Valerie: Go! (with a frightening voice). Justin, start the car. (whispering) Justin: I'm trying. The person in the cloak sees them. Valerie: He saw us. He's coming. Justin! (with a frightening voice) Then another person in a cloak appears from the back of the car and then killed both of them. Another guy also witnesses the whole scene. But his face was not shown unlike the first guy who witnessed the other murdering scene.